halo_superventionfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua - Noble 7
Noble 7 - Commander - Joshua.png Joshua's Early Life Joshua was born on the planet of Harvest on December 25, 2501. He lived with his poor family and was barely scraping by on consumables, money, and shelter. When Joshua went to school (during his early days), he did not have much friends. He had about 6 or 7 friends during in elementary , between 10 - 15 in high school, and 15 - 20 friends in college. During Joshua's high school career, his family was very poor and was forced to stop paying for Joshua's education during his senior year. Joshua had to deal with it, so he improvised by going to his library and reading about (educational) things that interested him. Later the following month, despite Joshua's lacking of a high school diploma, he successfully managed to get a job as a engineer during the first month of summer vacation (July of 2516). A four years later, Joshua graduated his unknown college during 2520 (18 years old) and joined the UNSC four years after his college graduation and continuous working. Joshua was officially in the ranks of the UNSC, but was not in the Noble Team (due to the Noble Team's lack of existing.) Joshua's UNSC Military Life On 2520, Joshua successfully managed to get into the UNSC starting as a recruit. Joshua always did what he was told, and when he had an objective, he would always complete them before the deadline. He also would always take his responsibilities farther and would always attempt to do the unimaginable. Because of this, Joshua was always the brains of the group. Five years later, PFC Joshua was promoted to captain and was given a special task: to evacuate the planet of Harvest due to the beginning of the Human-Covenant War. Joshua accepts the task, obviously, but he finds this task rather hard because he grew up on this planet, and his parents are still on it. Joshua kept his parents in mind while he though about the pans and events. Two days later,the date is February 2nd, 2525 and the Evacuation on Harvest begins. Joshua was sent down to Harvest via Pelican with 10 soldiers, and brought a soldier known as Micheal Sanders with him. Once the team of ten hopped out of the pelican, they saw large UNSC ships stationed and sky-bound. Captain Joshua ordered his team to advance to his home street. Joshua and his team began evacuating people and their belongings, in teams of two. It was a really easy job; almost a brainless task. Two people rounded up each person on the street. Joshua and Micheal started at Joshua's home. Joshua is happy to see his parents again, but he explains the current situation and the parents understood and happily evacuated to the ship. Eventually, the ships take off and a longsword comes to pick up Joshua and his team, but the LZ was a mile north, resulting in Joshua's team running. By the time Joshua got to the LZ, a covenant ship comes out of no where and starts blasting the planet of Harmony. A pelican picks up Joshua and his team and brings Joshua's team back to the frigate called "Bright Sun", a rather secretive firgate, but was approved by the UNSC. General Scott, the man who promoted Joshua to captain, promoted Joshua to the rank of Major. Joshua continued to fight in various wars and battles. 27 years of continuous battles, the year was 2552, and Joshua was only 51 years old, but was still war ready. Joshua was accepted into the Noble Team, on Reach, and was named "Noble 7."Category:Good Guys Category:Noble Team Reborn Category:UNSC Affiliates Category:Characters